


love is (your native tongue)

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Date Night, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Smut, Not beta'd we die like men, They Really Really Love Each Other, established relationships - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: hyunjin swore he saw an angel whenever seungmin was in the room. he swore they were connected, as close to soulmates as anyone could ever be.





	love is (your native tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! this is loosely inspired by native tongue by switchfoot so i highly suggest you go check the song out!
> 
> leave kudos and comments, they make my day!
> 
> as always, with love, julian. <33.

He walked down the street, feet thumping against the pavement to the sound of the music playing in his head. It was truly a good day, he had a date at nine with his boyfriend of two years, a movie ticket in his pocket, and a pay raise under his belt. Hyunjin would say that he was doing perfectly fine. Seungmin was waiting back home, to greet him with soft kisses and a warm smile. They would sit around until six, and then they would head out to the diner on 22nd street, their hands intertwined and breaths puffing out in clouds of mist. The movie was a new action thriller thing, something they had seen advertised on television and decided to check out. They agreed that they deserved a little day to themselves, all things considered. 

*`*`*`*

Coming back from the date, they tumbled through the door, a flurry of laughter and soft words shared between them. Hyunjin took a step back from Seungmin, a gentle smile curling on his lips. He was oh, so beautiful, all pretty with flushed cheeks and cherry colored lips, his hair messy over his forehead. Hyunjin swore that Seungmin was an angel come from the heavens, and maybe it was true. Seungmin just tilted his head curiously, smiling with seemingly mischievous intentions. Slotting his lips against Hyunjin's, soft at first, but insistent, chin tilted up so he could reach his goal. He held onto the front of the older boy's shirt, breath coming in soft gasps and his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. Kissing Hyunjin was always a treat. 

They stood there, inches from each other, taking in the sight. Salvia wet lips glistened in the dim hall lights, and they swore they felt the most profound realization, deep in their bones, exploding in soft and bright sparks, tearing their breath from their lungs as they dove into each other. Hyunjin pressing insistently against Seungmin, backing him into the wall, cradling his jaw in a hand. Fingers tangled in hair, lips clashed and teeth clicked as they both grew restless. God, this was where they belonged. Hyunjin's heart beat wildly in his chest, and he pulled back, letting out a little laugh, "Baby, let's slow down. We have all night." He drawled, voice raspy and low from the last ten minutes or so of kissing.

Like that it was decided, they curled up on the couch, together and warm. Seungmin could still taste the strawberry chapstick that Hyunjin wore, and it made him feel happy, the faint reminder that Hyunjin was always there, even though they were pressed close to each other under the blanket. The television flickered back and forth through commercials and some kind of drama, they couldn't bother themselves to care. Hyunjin's long fingers dragged with care through Seungmin's locks, gently pulling out any tangles that might've found their way into the slight curls in the last half hour. 

At some point, they turned the television off, migrating to the bedroom and curled up there instead, pressed close and smiling with breathy words. Close. So so very close they were, pressed together, the way one might flatten a flower to preserve its beauty. Hyunjin swore he saw the future that night, that he saw himself, cradled in Seungmin's arms, older, but still lovely if anything more handsome with age. They laughed, they smiled, and there were times where they would cry, and times where they would fight. But through it all, they would remain together. The three words that they repeated becoming a mantra in on their tongues. They could stay there forever if only forever would last. But they would make it last, they would drag it out until there was nowhere else to go. They would love each other to the last. 

Seungmin saw the past that night, as he curled towards Hyunjin, gravitating just as he had just two years ago. Drawn by some invisible source, a pulling magnet, never letting him go. He didn't mind, in fact, he preferred it. They were kids when they met, hell, they were still kids, but they loved each other, that's all that mattered right now. They were together, they were in love, and sure, a time may come where they don't love each other but that wouldn't come for years, and they had all the time they needed until that day. 

They were just meant to be, they were one and the same, they breathed the same breaths, they spoke the same language. They were a small bit of light amongst the dark, no longer struggling against each other but instead absorbing each other, garnering strength where they were weak and making up for where the other was lacking. Their souls sang to each other, a harmony just for them.


End file.
